Me quiere, no me quiere
by Drear
Summary: Tras recuperar los pétalos de Garry, Ib vuelve hasta él para intentar despertarle... Relato corto, final alternativo.


**Aquí vuelvo, con un poquito más de este increíble juego.**

**Escribí esta historia inspirado por una tira de Ib que encontré en internet por casualidad. Estaba en japonés y medio traducida al inglés, lo he adaptado como he podido y le he dado mi toque personal. No tengo ni idea de a quién pertenecía.**

**Es algo triste, como "La elección de Ib", pero siendo sinceros a mí esas me parecen las más bonitas. Espero que la disfrutéis y recordad que siempre agradezco un comentario ^^.**

* * *

-Garry… Vamos Garry… ¿Por qué no despiertas?- la niña tiró de su camiseta con la esperanza de hacerle reaccionar, pero no funcionó-. No… Garry, tienes que levantarte…

El joven no se movió, Ib cayó de rodillas a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Volvió a tirar de su camiseta, esta vez con más fuerza.

-Garry, he traído tus pétalos…-la niña le mostró el puñado de pétalos azules que tenía en las manos, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a su amigo.

Los había encontrado esparcidos por el suelo; habían sido arrancados uno a uno por Mary como si se tratara de un juego. Había jugado con la vida de Garry. Ib no había podido hacer nada, solo llegó a tiempo para contemplar cómo la niña rubia arrancaba el último pétalo de la rosa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"¿Por qué, Mary? ¿Por qué le has hecho esto?" Ib bajó la mirada y apartó el tallo de la flor azul y sus pétalos, ahora inútiles. "Yo confiaba en ti…"

Ib se sentía maldita. Su amigo había entregado su vida por ella, y se había apagado lentamente al son de la dulce voz de Mary: "Me quiere… No me quiere… Me quiere…". ¿La odiaría por ello? ¿Y si, cuando despertara, todo el cariño que Garry sentía por ella se había marchitado al igual que su flor? Ese pensamiento era demasiado terrible como para poder soportarlo.

-Garry, tenemos que irnos… tenemos que…- su débil voz se convirtió en un sollozo ahogado por las lágrimas y el sentimiento de culpa.

En un arrebato, la niña abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, rezando porque él escuchase sus palabras, porque abriera los ojos y se levantara, porque volviera a sonreír con aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora…

…

-Garry… ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo?

Ib se había calmado, pero su mirada vacía reflejaba su agotamiento y sus ánimos destrozados. Se sentó junto al cuerpo de su amigo contemplando su propia flor; roja, brillante e insultantemente viva en comparación con la de Garry. Avivaba sus sentimientos de culpa con solo mirarla, si Garry no hubiera dado su flor a cambio de aquella todo sería diferente. Por eso ahora no podía abandonarle, sus destinos estarían unidos fuera cual fuese el final…

…

-Me quiere…

…

-No me quiere…

…

-Me quiere…

…

-No me…- la mano de la niña tembló cuando vio su último pétalo.

Agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas, pero no hizo nada por contenerlas.

-Garry… lo siento…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus dedos sobre el pétalo y tirar suavemente, rompiendo el último hilo que la ataba a la vida.

* * *

-Este cuadro es el que más te ha gustado, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó el hombre.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y sonrió. Era un matrimonio que había ido a visitar la exposición de Guertena con su hija, a la que habían dejado que pasease a su aire por el museo. La mujer se volvió otra vez hacia el cuadro.

-Me pregunto por qué, pero este cuadro… me resulta familiar- murmuró-. Estoy segura de que nunca antes lo había visto, pero…

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- escucharon allí cerca, los dos giraron la cabeza al ver acercarse a su hija.

-¿Dónde estabas, cariño?- preguntó la madre-. Me tenías preocupada, has tardado mucho.

-Bueno, no importa- dijo el padre-. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. ¿Nos vamos?

Los tres se alejaron juntos hablando de cosas sin importancia, olvidándose del cuadro. Solo la niña se volvió una última vez para observar la escena representaba el lienzo: un joven de pelo desordenado descansaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Abrazado a él estaba una niña de no más de diez años, que vestía una camisa blanca y una falda roja. Estaba dormida, pero su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y reflejaba una tristeza inmensa. Alrededor de ambos había un montón de pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo, de colores azul y rojo.

El cuadro expresaba un intenso sentimiento indefinido, entre melancolía, impotencia y dolor.

-¡Mary!- llamó la madre.

La niña se apresuró a seguirla, sin volver a mirar atrás.

Final: Me quiere… No me quiere…

* * *

**Tengo que aclarar que Mary es mi personaje preferido, aunque entiendo que más de uno la odie a muerte.**

**Y sí, el matrimonio del final eran los padres de Ib.**

**Acepto críticas y opiniones de cualquier tipo.**


End file.
